The Princess' Designer
by ReiningFire
Summary: Rarity receives a letter from Twilight that invites her to the next Gala. It also invites her to be the princess' fashion designer. When Rarity is on the train, her secret of Blueblood is let out, and she is teased for it. But when she arrives at Canterlot, Rarity needs to prove she likes stallions by marrying Blueblood. Problem is, Twilight has really deep feelings for Rarity.
1. Chapter 1

_Take Fourteen: A Kiss in the Rain_

Twilight cornered Rarity on a balcony soaked from the rain. The princess looked down, her eyes did not meet with Rarity's. The white unicorn stood in shock as her friend drew closer. She was afraid of this. She knew this would happen. She took things too far.

"Twilight, I know I kind of flattered you so, but this can't be. We can't be,"

"Shut up," The immediate assertiveness shocked Rarity, causing her to gulp and take a hoof back. She was now backed to the edge, unable to move. "You said you wanted royalty, right? But nopony pleases you. I saw what Prince Blueblood did to you. Not once, but twice. He lied to you, claiming he changed, but he didn't. You have a problem, Rarity, and I'm the only solution,"

Thunder boomed, and two flashes of lightning swept the area. Rarity saw a faint smile upon her friend's face. No. Rarity knew what Twilight felt, and she could feel it in her heart as well. Rarity knew better, but she didn't have a problem.

"What is it you want?"

"You know damn well what I want, Rarity. I want true love's first kiss. And you're my only option, the only one who cares about me. And the most important thing is, you're the closest to me. I knew from the beginning picking you as my designer would work,"

"Y-you loved me from the beginning?"

"I wasn't sure I felt it until you began flattering me,"

"I wasn't flattering you, I was complimenting,"

"Calling another mare sexy is a compliment? I've read tens of hundreds of romance novels, Rarity, darling. It's called flirting, and is used to flatter a pony. It's basically saying one is beautiful, but it is used for flattering," Twilight said as she brought her head slowly up. Rarity blushed a bright pink, and blood rushed to her cheeks. She was speechless.

_What have I done? My life was normal thirteen days ago. If only I could go back…_

"Twilight, I-" Twilight interrupted Rarity, breaking the boundaries they once had with a kiss. Their tongues met, and Rarity closed her eyes little by little, indulging in the wet kiss. The unicorns' horns touched point to point, letting out a heart-shaped spark. Rarity pulled out, taking in a breath.

"Rarity, I love you,"

"I…I love you too," Rarity said with a whisper, going in for another wet kiss.

_Take One: Royal Invite_

"Mail for Lady Rarity!" A mailpony called out. Rarity was designing the latest of latest collection, Dark Secrets. They were body-tight, sexy clothing made specifically for mares. Each had a puffy feather collar and a ruby necklace to match the latex, velvet-red outfit.

"Coming in a sec!" Rarity shouted. She had her tongue out as she concentrated her magic to set the last ruby on a necklace. She placed it on the ponnequin's neck. Rarity fixed herself and trotted to the door. She opened it and met eyes with a handsome colt.

"Here you are, Miss Rarity. I have to say you are the prettiest mare in town I've seen today. What's your secret?" The colt asked with a flirting tone. Rarity giggled like a school filly and took the letter.

"I get it all the time, and a lady never reveals her secrets. Sorry to disappoint," Rarity bit her lip and looked the colt over. "That mailpony suit really fits you. Although a colt as handsome as yourself should try out to be a model. I read plenty of magazines, and the colts I see are just as hot as you. I wonder what you would look like without that…suit," Rarity giggled naughtily. The colt smirked, and when he was going to unbutton, Rarity smirked back.

"Sorry, got to go," She used her magic to slam the door, and the colt sighed.

"Well, fifty tries in a day, none worked," The colt looked himself over. "Maybe I should get into modeling," He said before he galloped off.

Rarity opened the letter and relaxed on a plush mat. She took a sip of the tea on the table, and spat it out.

"Yuck, it's warm. Sweetie Belle? Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called. Her little sister ran as quick as she could, covered with glitter. Rarity raised an eyebrow. "What's the glitter for, dear?"

"Oh, right! Me, Scootaloo and Applebloom are all trying something new to get our cutie marks!"

"Right. I need tea, and it must be the right temperature, and this tea is warm. Mind heating it up for me in the kettle?"

"Sure. Anything for you, sis," Sweetie Belled took the cup and Rarity unfolded the letter with her magic. She looked it over, and gasped.

"No way! _Dear Rarity, it's been pretty long since we last saw each other, and the next Grand Galloping Gala is arriving soon. I need a new dress, and well, the one you made me conceals my wings. So I'm asking you come and stay at Canterlot to become my personal designer. Love, Twilight_. Oh my gosh this is amazing! Don't you think so, Opalescence?"

"Meow," The white cat let out, and then yawned. She curled up, ad fell asleep. Rarity's eyes were beaming with excitement, and Sweetie Belle came in with the cup of tea.

"Here you go, sis," Sweetie Belle said as she brought the tea cup on a small plate to Rarity. Her older sister smiled, but seemed more excited than usual. "Why are you so happy?"

"Why am I so happy? _I _was invited by Twilight to be her fashion designer! Oh, I will make sure she looks fabulous for her appearance at the next Grand Galloping Gala! And what's even better, I'll be staying in Canterlot for as long as Twilight will! Not only will I be with one of my best friends, I'll be with royalty, and the dazzling upper class. I get to have another shot at becoming popular!"

"_Ooookay_. Well at least the house will be to us,"

"Oh, nonono, no. You will keep in your clubhouse. My boutique will be closed and locked, so stay with Applebloom, okay? And if I come back home to be backstabbed, and or these dresses are ruined, I promise I'll make your life a living nightmare," Rarity said venomously. "So be good, okay?" She smiled. Scared, Sweetie Belle giggled nervously and headed towards the stairs.

"I promise I won't go anywhere near the boutique, and I'll leave with them now,"

"Good. Now I'll be leaving A.S.A.P, so pack your things and hurry out,"

"I don't need my stuff. Thanks anyway!" Sweetie ran upstairs and Rarity sighed happily.

"Finally I can do what I always dreamed of. I may have made gowns for bridesmaids and a princess, but my best friend is a princess, therefore this new design needs to be fabulous! It has to match her personality so it reels in ponies to her. It has to match her coat and mane perfectly. So a midnight blue would be nice, or lavender. Indigo? Oh, what am I waiting for? I need to pack everything!"

"Meow!" Opalescence purred angrily. She was awoken by her owner yet another time, and kind of didn't like it. But being bathed by all sorts of gifts was good enough a life.

"Okay, so I'll need this, and this. Ooh! Can't forget that! And a sketchpad, quill and ink to work on her design. I just hope I don't work myself to near death in a day. Twilight would be kind enough to warn me a couple of weeks before, right Opal?"

"Meow," Opal purred again, before rolling to her other side.

"That's what I think as well. Twilight is a good friend, in fact,"

_Thump, thump, thump. _

_My heart is beating fast. I got this way when I saw Blueblood for the first time. I loved him. Until I found out he was a stupid jerk. But speaking of Twilight brought it up again. Why? Ha! Must be the excitement. What am I possibly worried about? I love Twilight, but that's only because she's my friend. I love Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy, but I feel a warmth for Twilight. As I guessed before, must be excitement. I haven't seen her in a month. I've got to show her that I haven't changed the slightest bit, so fancy sunglasses and sunhat it is._

"She has to be one of the…best friends I have! Yes…the…best," Rarity finished all of her packing in thirty different suitcases before using her magic to levitate each one around her. "My magic has gotten awfully stronger. I could never lift these on my own,"

Rarity set them, one on top of the other, on the outside of the house. She used her magic to grab the key and called Sweetie Belle out. The three crusaders ran out the door, and Rarity smiled. She switched the lights off and took a last look at her new collection.

"Stay well in the dark, Dark Secrets. I've really outdone myself this time. This could lead to a whole new…tight and sexy fashion trend. Any mare wearing you will get all the attention of colts, because you help reveal her body more. And that's what colts love about mares most. The body is eye-candy for everypony. I should know. I make myself eye-candy for anypony," Rarity blinked twice with a devilish smile. She closed the door to her boutique, Opal quickly slipping out and onto Rarity's back. Rarity locked the door and smiled at her pet cat.

"Oh, sorry Opalescence. You have to stay with somepony else. Perhaps Fluttershy will take you in?" The cat smiled, and quickly ran off towards Fluttershy's place. Rarity scoffed. "How rude," She said before lifting her bags.

Rarity got on the train and when she sat down, the train immediately left the station.

"This is going to be the most spectacular time ever! I get to have a fabulous time with Twilight, meet more royalty, and…oh. Prince Blueblood will definitely be at the Gala. For some reason I might have still liked his looks, but that feeling deteriorated over time," Mares looked at Rarity, and she gulped.

"You know Prince Blueblood?"

"Is he handsome as he looks?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Did you-"

"Enough! All of you back away from me!" Rarity said as she waved her hoofs at them angrily. Each mare muttered to themselves and began to giggle. Rarity blushed hot out of embarrassment.

"You probably don't like him because he's a stallion. Like mares much?"

"I do not!"

"Well it's probably a mixed feel then. Prince Blueblood I hear is a real sweetheart. My cousin has money, and she was lucky enough to meet him in person. They went out one night, and they didn't kiss, but he treated her real well,"

"How long ago was this?"

"About two weeks ago. What do you care?"

"I…when I met him he was…a jerk,"

"Well, it's probably 'cause he saw the hints in you,"

"He did not treat me like a lady,"

"So then why don't you find a mare who feels the same way?"

"I don't like mares! Ugh!" Rarity moved train cars and found herself in the storage room. She sighed and went to the farthest corner. A pool of clear water shone in front of her as she curled up. Rarity looked at herself, and saw Twilight. Soon a thought rose in her head.

_Twilight…you're so beautiful. _

Rarity shook her head and hit the water.

"What's wrong with me?" Rarity asked herself, bringing two hooves to her head. "Snap out of it! You are straight, and you don't lean towards the side they say you lean for. But the problem is, I've had no luck with colts my entire life. But maybe Blueblood has changed. And fate is bringing me to him. I can finally be with a prince!

"Canterlot station! Everypony off!" The conductor announced. Rarity trotted outside, and blushed when she saw the mares that laughed at her.

"I'll show them. I'll marry Prince Blueblood, and show I like stallions. But I also have to make Twilight's dress, and become popular all over the right way. I guess Fancypants will remember me. I hope. Well, here goes nothing. Onward to Canterlot castle," 


	2. Chapter 2

_Take Two: Mutual Feelings_

Rarity gingerly walked past the crowd of Canterlot, keeping all thirty of her bags levitated above her. Instinctively something told her to call a taxi, but with so many bags, she would never fit herself in. Rarity had packed all the essentials for the newest dress, which she wanted to be perfect. No store in Canterlot would have what she needed. Luckily every last dream cloth was at home, and she brought gold silk, red silk, purple silk, and pink silk with her. Twilight was going to look fabulous tenfold.

"Canterlot has changed a bit since Twilight came here," Rarity said as she walked the streets. She listened to the conversations of the rich and gasped.

"Those apple fritters delivered by those poor country folk were amazing! Why I've never tasted anything as good. In fact, it was so good, I would actually move there to eat more!"

"Oh, darling I loved it too. But I've never really met country fold before. What makes you think they're poor?"

"Oh, that's…my father and mother told me that. They said country folk are poor and have no manners,"

"But have you ever met a country pony before?"

"No,"

"Then let us do so this weekend. I'll have our private balloon take us there,"

"Yes, darling. I cannot thank you enough. Why, I feel like I've been pretty snobby to everypony. I think I should let loose a little for once,"

Rarity stopped and gaped at the rich unicorn couple. The rich understanding what country ponies really are? They eat apple fritters? What did Twilight demand, deliveries from Ponyville? Rarity shook her head and continued walking.

_Okay, so my mind was right when it said Canterlot had changed. But I thought the snootiness would be bygone and future as well. I guess ponies can change, but I never knew the rich were capable of it. Oh, well. I still need to make it to-_

"P-Prince B-Blueblood?" Rarity gasped, staring straight into the eyes of Celestia's nephew, Prince Blueblood. His blonde mane was brushed back with gel. His eyes were dazzling to look at. They were like stars in the night sky for Rarity. She began to stutter on her words, and Prince Blueblood used his magic to take Rarity's bags from her.

"I'll take these off your magic. You must be tired,"

"T-that's…just because I'm a lady you want to help me carry my stuff?"

"Don't you like it when a stallion carries your stuff for you?"

"I…I…" Rarity muttered.

_I feel nervous, but I don't feel I like him. How can I not like him? I like stallions! I like colts! My dream is to marry royalty, and this is my only chance to fulfill my dream. _

_Twilight…you're so beautiful. _

_Get out of my head! Please! I am going to marry this prince and live a fabulous life in the castle! I love stallions, I really do. But my heart…it's not beating fast. I don't feel flattered by his good deed. Why, I would normally be flattered like this morning. I had to stop these feelings. Everypony despised same gender marriage, but ponies did so anyway. _

"Are you feeling okay, milady?" Blueblood said as he wore a devilish smirk. Rarity shook her head and nodded with a smile.

"Yes…I'm quite alright. I'm feeling fabulous! Thank you for, um, carrying my stuff," At that, Prince Blueblood threw the suitcases into the street, every material flying out of each one. Rarity gasped, and a tear left her eye. "Why…why did you do that? You…you insensitive jerk, you haven't changed the slightest!" The world turned blank, and Rarity opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Rarity asked as she looked around. It looked like a typical, rich hotel room. The curtains looked like pure silk, and sunlight shone from the outside. The walls were painted a magnificent purple, and designs were painted on the ceiling, an image of an old pony's tale. Her bags were all fine, no handle broken and no material looked like it had left the suitcases.

"I guess I came in here to rest," Rarity said as she yawned. She trotted to the window and swept the curtain open with her magic. The morning sun immediately shone strongly at her, causing her to flinch. When her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she gasped at the beautiful view.

"I've never had a sight of Canterlot castle this good before," Rarity said as she indulged in the scenery. "It's simply…fabulous, ha, ha," Rarity giggled. "Well, I have to get ready,"

Rarity happily trotted to the ridiculously clean bathroom. This room must have cost her at the most a hundred bits for the night. But it was worth it. Rarity sadly sighed at the dream she had.

"I wonder if that stupid stallion did change. I can never listen to gossip, especially ponies I don't know. I made a dire mistake by saying a single word. I should have answered their questions like a real lady would. The anomaly of my situation could have been worse I guess. But those mares think I have a thing out for ponies like Rainbow Dash, a mare,"

_Oh, why would I say that about Rainbow Dash? Sure she was a bit resistant to beauty and fashion, but she sure acted like a colt. Rainbow was tough, popular among the boys, and had her hair cut out for her. Literally. The pegasus never even showed up to a single salon invite. _

"Your life is just a big guess, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said as she finished on her hair. Next was her teeth, and she used her magic to retrieve it from a red and white-striped bag that looked like a candy cane block.

"I have to look fabulous for Canterlot castle. But they already know me, so it wouldn't be that hard, right? But I don't want Twilight to think differently as well," Rarity sighed and brushed her teeth. When she spit out the rest, she brought a towel to her face and patted the wetness down.

"I guess a little perfume would be nice," Rarity said as she opened another bag from the distance. The perfume was pink and purple. It had a vase-like body with a heart as the cap. It had the hole to click and spray, so Rarity did just that. She sprayed her neck, hair, and some parts of her body. Soon the smell lingered in the air, and Rarity felt infatuated with her own self.

"Now that is fabulous perfume," Rarity said with a smile. She hugged herself, and noticed she could not let go. "Get off me…me!" Rarity shouted at herself. When she finally did manage to pull herself off, she noticed she may have put a little too much on. Great. Now all of the stallions would be on top of her. Wait. That would be perfect!

If every colt and stallion was on her like she was a hot new model, Prince Blueblood would realize she's worth talking to! But then again, being at Canterlot castle as a special guest would be another way to attract his immediate attention.

_Twilight is going to love this perfume…_

"No! Not these thoughts again! Curse you, mind," Rarity said angrily. An image of Twilight appeared in the glass mirror, giving Rarity some shock. "T-Twily?"

"Only my brother calls me that. But…I guess I could make an…exception, Rarity,"

"You're not real! Get out!" Rarity demanded.

"I'm just a part of you that you're trying to fight. I am you're love for Twilight,"

"I do not love her! I don't even like mares!"

"With the many clicks of the perfume I'm sure you do. Have you ever read the instructions for that perfume?"

"Why should I? Perfumes are for mares, not colts,"

"Not that specific one. You _know _how many clicks it takes,"

"It takes for what?"

"You glanced at the instructions, but I guess I could remember it for you. After all in your mind, Twilight is the smartest, prettiest pony you know. And when you put her in a dress, you think of her as…sexy," The Twilight in the mirror giggled, and Rarity felt blood rush to her cheeks. She began to sweat and grabbed her perfume.

"To attract the colts, four sprays. For colts only: Spray all different parts of your body, with a total of six or more, to attract the ladies…oh, Celestia, what have I done? I need to stay in here for another night!" Rarity said nervously. She looked in her purse, but she had only fifty bits left.

"Just go to Twilight. She's your best friend, right? It's a shame that relationship is going to change forever. By the Grand Galloping Gala, you would have-"

"Shut up! I'm leaving this bathroom," Rarity said as she took her all her stuff. She hit the mirror, and her image came back. Rarity felt more blood rush to her face, and she blushed pinker than before.

"Twilight…"

"Twilight, wake up! You got a big day ahead of you!" Spike said happily, shaking the princess up. Twilight blinked twice, and she turned around, looking the baby dragon in the eyes.

"Good morning, number one assistant," Twilight said with a giggle.

"Thanks! Whoa!" Twilight's wing sprang out, launching Spike into the air.

"Oh, my gosh, Spike. I'm _so sorry. _I haven't gotten used to them quite yet," Twilight said as she pulled her wing down, and it sprang back out. She sighed angrily and tried to control it herself. It was a struggle, but she managed to close it using the muscles in her body and wing. Spike emerged from behind the dresser, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine. Anyway, Rarity is coming today! I can't wait! The most beautiful pony in Equestria is coming…"

"Yeah, Romeo. But she's not here for you, she's here for me. I need a dress, and I've wanted to see her for a while," Twilight said with a smile. A knock sounded at the carved door. It had 3D-like pictures carved on it, each telling a story about Equestria's past. Twilight opened the door and saw two guards panting.

"What is it, sirs?"

"Your highness, Shining Armor has arrived early for the Gala with his wife Princess Cadence,"

"Really?" Twilight smiled widely. She turned to Spike. "Come on, let's go!" Twilight said before galloping quickly down the halls. Spike followed, and could barely keep up.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Spike called out. Twilight stopped, skidding along the colorful-tiled floor. She giggled and ran back to Spike, who she placed on her back with her magic.

"Sorry, Spike,"

"That's two in a row Twilight. One more, and you owe me,"

"Sure, whatever. My brother and Cadence are here!" Twilight shrieked, hurting Spike's ears. "I can't wait to see them!"

When she got to the royal guest room, she gasped.

"Shining Armor! Cadence! Twilight called out. But she cleared her throat when she saw they were speaking to Celestia. Soon the smile turned to a frown, and she giggled nervously. "Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry for interrupting,"

"It's quite all right," Celestia said with a smile. She glanced up at some of the tainted windows and looked back at Twilight, "You can have them now,"

"Goodbye, milady," Shining Armor said as he bowed. Twilight bowed when Celestia passed her, and ran to Armor to give him a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you! I haven't seen both of you in so long!"

"Yeah. We haven't seen you since the coronation, Twily," Armor said as he rubbed his cheek with his sister's.

"Twilight, are you forgetting about me?" Cadence said with a smile.

"Oh, I would never! Want to-" Twilight asked with a smile.

"Of course!" They got in front of each other and did the thing they always did when they were smaller.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Both said in unison. They giggled and Shining Armor laughed as well.

"Glad to see you two always getting along," Armor said with a smile. "So what have you been up to?"

"I invited Rarity over to be my fashion designer until I leave Canterlot. On top of that, I missed her a lot,"

"Why just her? Don't you miss your other friends as well?" Cadence asked. Twilight gasped. She didn't even think about her friends for the first time. It was solely Rarity she missed. Blood rushed to her face when she thought about it, and she got nervous. A warm feeling in her heart overwhelmed her, and her heart sped up its beat.

Cadence knew the body language of one who was in love. And she noticed Twilight was doing the same. She looked Twilight over, and smiled.

_So Twilight likes somepony. That's nice. I guess I'm used to mare-colt relationships, but if Twilight really wants Rarity, its fine with me. I just hope my dear will be as accepting of her feelings as I._

"Is something wrong, Twily?" Armor asked. Twilight nodded and smiled.

"No I'm fine,"

_What is this feeling? I've never felt anything lie it before, Wait. My heart speeding at the thought of somepony…an unusual warm feeling at my heart…I'm…I'm in love! But for who? It couldn't be Rarity…but the thought of her makes me sigh deep inside. She's my best friend, not somepony I should like. _

"I'm sorry, I need to go back upstairs," Twilight said as she galloped away. When she got to the halls of her wing, Spike stopped Twilight, who had a tear at her eye.

"What's wrong Twilight?" He asked.

"You have to keep it a secret,"

"I'm best at that!" Spike said with a smile. Twilight sighed, and let the tear cascade down her cheek.

"I…I think I like Rarity. But not as her best friend. I…I think I love her,"


	3. Chapter 3

_Take Three: Anger and Regret_

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, confused. He couldn't believe what he heard. Twilight liked Rarity? But…but…he liked Rarity. And she knew that. Twilight nodded her head and played with the tiled floor using her hoof.

"I…I don't know. I like her somehow. I just can't put a hoof on it,"

"But you know that I like Rarity! Please don't let this be some sort of sick joke?" There was sorrow in the baby dragon's voice, and Twilight felt something stab her in the heart. Another tear left her eyes. She knew Spike liked Rarity. The crush Spike had could never be broken. And there she stood, admitting a feeling for Rarity she dug out from a few small emotions.

"It's not a joke, Spike," Twilight said with a sigh. Looking toward the stained glass windows she used her magic to place Spike on the ground. "I need to be alone,"

"But what about you meeting Rarity, I mean, wait. _You _can't have a crush on Rarity. She's mine, Twilight! I wanted her from the very beginning!" Now there was anger in her voice. Twilight was thrown by the immediate assertiveness of Spike, and began to fall on her words.

"I…I know that Spike, but I…I…"

"You what?"

_Oh, my gosh. I shouldn't have told him anything. But I told him thinking he'd understand. That he'd be at least reasonable. I've raised him and I never ever let him down in any way. But here I am. I'm a failure as a mother. I love the one he loves. But…would it be worth losing him in the end?_

"Well, Twilight?" Spike said as he tapped his feet on the floor. Twilight took in a deep breath, and exhaled for a short moment.

"I feel that I love her, Spike. Rarity is every bit of pony that you admire about her. But there is one problem with what you have for her,"

_Oh, great. I can't believe I'm going to say this to him. But it has to be done to get him out of the way. But what am I thinking? I love Spike above everything, but I'm making some foolish decision to be with Rarity instead! What's wrong with me?_

"Oh, yeah? What could possibly be the problem with me liking Rarity? When was there ever a problem with it? I tried to admit it to her plenty of times, but I never got a chance to let out all the words. But now that you tell me you like her, after knowing I like her, there can't be any agreement we can make,"

"Spike, she's older than you! She thinks that you're cute. Rarity will never see you as anything but a cute little baby dragon. Sure she calls you Spikey-Wikey, but that's only because she knows you like it when she says it,"

Tears formed in the baby dragon's eyes, and Twilight couldn't help but hesitate over what she just said.

"You…you…why, Twilight?" Spike sniffled and sobbed. Before Twilight could say a word, Spike quickly ran off. Twilight felt half her heart shatter, and she fell to the floor.

"What did I…just do?" Twilight sobbed. A guard walked up to Twilight and held out his hoof.

"Is there something troubling you, milady?" He asked. Twilight nodded, and took his hoof.

"I'm fine," She said as she wiped her tears. "What is it?"

"A pony has arrived at the entrance claiming she was invited by you. She's putting up quite the fight, saying she _has _to speak to you,"

"And you're not fighting her back, are you?"

"As guards we'd never hurt a lady unless necessary. But if you can't identify her as she claims, we'll have to throw her in a cell,"

"No need. I'll be at the entrance as soon as I can. Thank you, sir,"

The colt guard bowed to Twilight, and she quickly ran past him.

_Oh, Rarity. What have you gotten yourself into now?_

Rarity put away her stuff and trotted downstairs. All of her bags were placed in a chute that would have them slid downstairs ready for pickup. The beautiful white mare placed her key on the desk and said her gratitude to the pony.

"Okay, so now I can head to Canterlot Castle," She said as she levitated her bags. When she stepped outside a strong wind blew past her, giving her the chills. But after that, it was warm. Rarity took into consideration the weather did not like her today. But it was fabulous outside.

_Okay, so who do I go to first? Do I ask Blueblood out and ignore Twilight's conversations, or do I tell Twilight how I feel and let her say no to me? If she says no, then I am sure to end up with Blueblood. And besides, I can't just ignore her. Option two it is. It was the more fabulous idea after all, if I do say so myself. _

A stallion bumped into Rarity, spilling levitated coffee on her. Rarity gasped, and gritted her teeth.

"Hey, watch it! I just made myself look beautiful this morning! Now I'm going to smell like coffee!" Rarity shouted. The stallion scoffed and just walked past her, like she was nothing. Gasping, she couldn't believe what just happened. No colt just…ignored her.

"Hey there," A mare's voice said seductively. Rarity turned around and giggled.

"Oh my, you scared me. Do you-"

"Let me clean that up for you,"

"What are you…" The pink-maned pony began to lick the coffee on Rarity's coat, sending sensations of pleasure to her brain. But Rarity pushed the mare off, and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"N-no, it's not that," Rarity stuttered, clearly blushing. "I need to get to Canterlot Castle and I mustn't be late," She used her magic to pick up the bags and started to trot. But moments later the mare intercepted her quickly.

"Please don't go," She said as she tried to block the fashionista's path. The mare moved her nuzzle into Rarity's coat, her quick exhales giving Rarity shivers. Rarity stopped in her tracks and shuddered.

"S-stop. P-please,"

"You like it when a mare does this to you?" The mare said as she embraced Rarity in a tight hug. Time stopped when a warm feeling ignited in her heart.

_I like what this pony is doing to me. The way she snuggled. The way she licked the coffee off my mane so neatly and gently. Is this what a mare's touch feels like? Is this what it's like to be embraced with one? I've hugged Twilight and the others before, but I never felt like this. _

Rarity hugged her back, and the embrace ended. Before Rarity said a word, the mare made her move with a tender kiss to the lips. Rarity shouted and screamed into the kiss, and everypony walking in the area looked.

"Oh, my," One pony said. A couple walking by were holding hooves, and the colt looked to his mare-friend.

"I can't believe they let mares be couples. It's just not…normal," He said. But when he looked at his mare-friend, who apparently was his fiancé. A gold band lay on her horn, and a diamond necklace around her neck. Her blonde mane was done in curls, much like Rarity's, but in small swirls. She seemed intoxicated by a smell she moved her nuzzle to. "Honey? Are you okay?"

"I…I want that scent. I want her!" The mare pushed her fiancé to the ground and galloped to Rarity, who was still embraced with the strange mare. The two had their tongues intertwined when the soon-to-be bride pushed the mare off Rarity. Eyes fluctuated with love, the bride took a stand to Rarity, who was still fazed from her first kiss.

_No…I wanted it to be with the colt I love, not a mare! What if Twilight finds out? No! That would be wrong! I don't love Twilight, I don't love Twilight. I don't love mares! But I do. I really, really do. But I can't have them on top of me like this!_

"Be mine! Be mine!" She shouted happily. She pounced onto Rarity and was tackled by a third mare.

"Back off! She's mine!" She shouted, and got into a fight with a few other mares who left their husbands or colt-friends.

_Now's my chance. A fabulous opportunity! Screw the bags! _

Rarity galloped quickly away from the scene and fled to Canterlot Castle. When she got to the beautiful castle of Canterlot. Her mane was a mess, and the coffee stain was gone, licked off by the mare from before. Rarity moved to a pool and screamed at her reflection. She stopped it halfway, using her hoof to cover her mouth.

"No…no. I can't see Twilight like this," Rarity whispered. "But I have to see her regardless. It's a must! I just hope she'll understand…" She motioned for the entrance, but shook her head. "She'll be all over me with this scent. I wouldn't have even heard her opinion," She trotted and stuck her hoof in the pool.

"This is something I have to do. But dirty pool, who's been in you? Filthy little pests, I bet. But if it means I can get this scent off then you're my only option," Rarity bit her teeth and began to shake. She took her hoof out quickly and began to breathe heavily and fast.

"Filthy disgusting water. Why must you be so intimidating?" Rarity finally managed to place herself in and the strong scent began to leave. She noticed it and smiled.

"Finally! And this water doesn't feel murky at all! Why it feels great! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Are you okay, ma'am?" A colt guard asked. Rarity gasped and jumped out of the pool quickly. Her mane was hung down, and she tried to dry herself off with her magic. But nothing worked. Rarity giggled nervously.

"Oh, um, about that, you see, I had a scent on me that wouldn't go away. I put too much perfume on, so…oh, never mind! I'm here to see Princess Twilight Sparkle,"

"_You're here for Twilight Sparkle?_ Ha! Don't make me laugh, ma'am, but you don't seem the type to meet royalty. Come back when you're invited. Not like that'll ever happen,"

"It did happen! Are all Canterlot colts snobs? Ugh! I am _the _fabulous fashionista Rarity. And I just so happened to bad luck my way into this stupid mess. So I demand to see Twilight…now," Rarity said assertive. The colt looked at Rarity with a serious face now, and spread his wings with anger in his eyes.

"Leave the palace grounds…now,"

"I'm not afraid of some snobby, stupid colt! I need to see Twilight! I need to!" Rarity whined. The noise didn't faze the guard at first, but she continued it. "I got invited, but I put on to much perfume, and then it attracted the wrong ponies and now I came all the way here just to be denied! Why can't you let me in, why? I lost my invite, I want to go in!"

The guard shuddered, and called for reinforcements. "P-please stop!"

"But you asked for it," Rarity whined again. "You need punishment because you won't let me in, I want to go in, and I need to!"

More guards rushed in, and began to get annoyed by Rarity's continuous whining.

"See what happened? It's all your fault. Now my mane's wet, I need shelter, and I have a friend in there. Please let me in? Please?"

"Please, stop it!"

"But if you're friend didn't call you in, and let me in, you wouldn't have to hear me. Let me in!"

"N-no! Under Celestia, we're supposed to guard the palace. Only the three princesses can let ponies in here. Please, stop whining! Please! Go in, Mercutio. I don't think I can take this anymore,"

"Yes, Romeo," The curly-maned colt ran into the palace and Rarity constantly continued her whining. Soon all the colts were on the floor, covering their ears, whimpering, begging for mercy.

"Wait," One colt said. "We're colts. Why are we letting her do this to us?"

"Because she's so annoying?"

"Because it hurts our ears?"

"No!" The colt motioned towards Rarity, with a look that stunned her. "Do my dashing looks intrigue you, young mare?"

"No, you're…you're doing something…what are you? This…this is magic!"

"I call it the stare. It's a technique I was born with as a child. I followed into knighthood so that Canterlot could be kept safe, even though I'm second lieutenant. But I'm looking for the love of my life now that I can look towards other things…but why should I be lecturing you?"

"Stop immediately!" An alicorn spread her wings in front of the sun, blinding everypony on the ground. But she crashed into a tree. Rarity knew who this was, considering the flight troubles.

"I…really shouldn't do that…again. Excuse me sirs, but you're about to arrest one of my best friends,"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle! I apologize dearly! We didn't know,"

"I won't tell Celestia that one of my brother's most trusted guards made a mistake, so flee while you can," The guards zipped out quickly, each using their respective magic or wings to do so.

"T-Twilight,"

"Rarity, I'm so glad to see you…wow,"

"W-what?" Rarity blushed as Twilight stared at her. Twilight looked Rarity over, and gulped.

"You look…"

"Horrible, I know!"

"No, you look…beautiful,"

"W-what?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Take Four: It's Nothing_

"It's just a regular compliment," Twilight giggled nervously. "Right? I mean, when you put me in a dress, you say I look gorgeous or fabulous, so I just thought that for once, I return the favor," Twilight was avoiding eye contact with Rarity, so that the moment would not seem awkward. But she also didn't want to gaze into Rarity's magnificent eyes. They were so luring and beautiful. They gleamed happiness and beauty from Rarity's very soul.

"Oh, darling, you don't have to return any favor," Rarity said as she rubbed her hoof on the leg next to it. Rarity was avoiding eye contact too, and she could feel blood rushing to her cheeks again. Seeing Twilight again made her heart flutter. It made butterflies in her stomach fly about.

The day was still bright, and the way the sun shone on Twilight made her look dazzling. Rarity had made up her decision, but if she made a move, Twilight could no longer be a princess. After all, princesses followed the original rules of Equestria. This current situation emphasized on modern rules.

"Well, I…I just wanted to. How was your trip here? And shouldn't you have arrived last night?"

"I did, Twilight, but I was so tired. I passed out in my hotel room. I was so exhausted. And all of my bags are out on the streets,"

"Why is that?" Twilight asked, a smirk on her face. She knew Rarity always carried with her bags, and would never let them touch the floor. She was too cautious and organized for something like that. Rarity noticed the smirk, and she began to fall on her words.

"I know what you're thinking…d-don't laugh! I had to, I…something…my perfume…"

"What was that?" Twilight asked as she drew closer to Rarity. "You're really red in the cheeks," Twilight said as she felt Rarity's face. Rarity stood, shocked, and stared into Twilight's eyes.

_Twilight is feeling my face. And she's looking into my eyes. I feel hotter now. Blood is rushing everywhere, the feeling of love is spreading!_

_Rarity's face is so beautiful. It's soft to the touch, and I can't help but look into her eyes. She's beautiful, and I'm in love with her. But…I studied the original laws of Equestria, and I must follow them. Rarity, I love you, but Spike is the one with the infinite crush on you. I ruined his feelings by telling him something stupid. _

Twilight quickly broke the eye contact, and both of the mares played with the ground as they looked down. Twilight moved her eyes from Rarity to the ground and continued to speak.

"Are you sick? Do you have a fever? You seemed like you were burning up, and you're even sweating now,"

"Oh," Rarity said as she wiped her forehead. Twilight watched on as Rarity's mane moved as she dramatically wiped her forehead. "But you're the same as well, darling. You look simply awful," Rarity said weakly.

"I think it's the heat," Twilight said. "Let's head inside,"

"Yeah…thanks,"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So she thinks she can just take what's mine!" Spike said angrily. "Well I'll show her. Rarity isn't too old for me, nopony is! I love Rarity, and she will be mine, whether she likes it or not," Spike said as he chuckled evilly. He looked through the shelves that held books for potions.

"If I can't have Rarity…nopony can," Spike said as he continuously looked. He went from shelf to shelf, and finally found what he was looking for. It was a blue hardcover with a flask as the title picture.

"Potions and Forbidden Spells," Spike read with a chuckle. "You're all mine, Rarity," Spike slid down the ladder happily and skipped to the nearest table. When he opened it, black smoke came out and entered his head. He coughed, but didn't realize what entered him.

"Now for something that will show I'm meant for Rarity. Come on…aha!" Spike said after flipping many pages. He slid his claw across the page as he read.

"Sleeping Potions. The one who drinks this shall fall into a deep sleep. And the charm to lift it is a kiss. True love's kiss will break the spell. But within a few weeks, the host will die. Well I'm going to prove I'm her true love, so Twilight can back off. But I need something for her," Spike said as he put a claw to his chin, thinking of what other potion he could make. He turned multiple pages and laughed evilly.

"Perfect…a poisoned apple. It won't kill, but it will make the pony forget everything. If Twilight eats this, chances are she'll forget who she is. But if it means I get Rarity in the end,"

"But Twilight's like a mother to me. Why would I ever want to hurt her?"

"She has come to take Rarity. She has come to take the precious we adore,"

"But…why? I love Twilight and Rarity!"

"Who cares about Twilight, when Rarity is our precious future bride? We will teach that stupid mare that this is no innocent crush. Rarity will be ours,"

"I…I don't know. Who are you? Where did you come from? Why do I feel like my mind is shrouded with you?"

"That's because I am going to be what helps you get what's precious to you,"

"But Rarity and Twilight are both special and precious to me. I love them both!"

"Why don't you look into the mirror and see that without me, you can't live. You have to follow what I say until you have gotten your every dream,"

"Does that include the ice cream world with Rarity?"

"Just look into the nearest window and see your reflection, dragon," Spike did as told and jumped in fright.

"Is this what I really look like?" Spike said as he felt one side of his face. It was smooth and wasn't scaly. It was like skin, something he had underneath all of his scales. But he never knew what it felt like. His right side was the one still intact, whilst the left looked like an angry gremlin. Spike covered his eye.

"No…no!"

"You wanted this. Now finish it," The other half of him said. Spike let out a tear and went back to his book.

"I'm sorry, Twilight…jealousy got the best of me again," Spike read the ingredients for the sleeping potion first. A wing of a parasprite, a scale of a dragon, a flower petal, and a rose thorn. All of those would be easy, that is, finding the parasprite would be hard. The poisoned apple required only three things. An apple and water with a hint of rainbow's dust and a cup of rainbow. Spike slid his claw against the book and let out a few more tears.

"What are you crying about? Suck it up!"

"I can't! I can't do this!"

"You fool, Scaly will handle this. You're weak. Your heart can't even live up to your name. If one is named Spike, it means they're tough like…well, a spike. But spikes are dangerous. But my name is Scaly. I'm rough and I can damage,"

"I just want this to stop. I want you off of me!" Spike said as he pulled on his left side. Scaly growled and slapped off Spike's hand.

"You don't have much of a choice. And I'm gaining your memories…shouldn't you have learned not to let jealousy get the best of you?" Spike gasped, and looked to the side.

"I…I guess I never learned that lesson. I just love Rarity so much,"

"That's because she's our precious. She's our love,"

"How is she yours if she's mine?"

"I'm a part of you…so she's ours,"

"Oh, darn," Spike said as he continued reading.

_Twilight, please forgive me. You won't remember me in the end, but I need to have the happy ending for once. You became a princess, while I still stayed an assistant. I'm cool with that, because I' number one, but I want love. You already have the love of your friends, and you have a chance of marrying a prince. You…you can't marry Rarity. Not for my life or your life. This is my life. _

Spike smirked. "Let's do this," He said with a chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so here's your bedroom," Twilight said as she walked Rarity in. It was a fabulous room with purple curtains and a royal purple bed. The golden rods holding the bed up looked brand new, and the bejeweled dresser made Rarity gape. She may have loved Twilight, but this room was simply fabulous to her. Rarity grew a materialistic love for this room.

When Rarity took a hoof forward, she tripped on Twilight's hoof, and both fell onto the blue carpet floor. Their horns touched, a sign of mutual love when two unicorns married or were in love. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and both blushed a bright red. Twilight shifted under Rarity, making the white unicorn moan.

Rarity covered her mouth and continued looking into Twilight's eyes. Her eyes shuddered, and she couldn' help but indulge in the feeling of Twilight's body under hers.

"Rarity, are you okay?"

"I…I'm f-fine," Rarity said. "Y-you're blushing. D-don't tell me y-you like this,"

"Of c-course I d-don't!" Twilight said, yet again being the first to break eye contact. "You're the one that seems to l-like it," Twilight managed to say. She had moaned slightly from the feeling of Rarity as well, but she couldn't admit it. But with the feeling of Rarity's horn on hers, Twilight could not feel any safer and better.

"H-how dare you, uh!" Rarity moaned loudly. Twilights hoof had pressed up against her spot, making her gasp. She jumped up quickly and cleared her throat. "Please leave," Rarity said as she nervously looked to the door.

"I didn't mean to touch there, I'm sorry!"

"J-just go," Rarity said as she put her hoof to her mouth, gently biting it. Twilight got up, and walked slowly to the door. She looked at Rarity and then back down.

"I…I'm so sorry,"

"It's…it's nothing, so just leave," Rarity closed the door on Twilight's back, and put herself to the door. She felt her horn, and a small heart sparked from it.

_Could Twilight Sparkle be…my one true love? No…I need to remove my humiliation. I need to find Prince Blueblood by the end of this week. _

Twilight gasped and remembered how hot Rarity was on top of her. She had a feeling Rarity liked her. Rarity had to have liked her. But it was a mistake. She didn't mean to touch Rarity in that spot. But when their horns touched…

"Ah!" A heart sparked from her horn, and she watched it slowly descend to the floor.

_Could Rarity be…my one true love? No, I'm a princess. But I'm in love with her. What should I do? But I bet it really is nothing. We just had one awkward moment. But this heart from my horn says otherwise. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike had already gathered the ingredients and hid them under his sheets. Getting the parasprite was a hassle. The door opened, and Twilight walked in. Realizing he was still in his half Spike form, he hid underneath Twilight's bed as quick as he could. As her lavender hoofs approached the bed, Spike realized he had not been spotted.

"Since you've been cooperative you can have your full-self back, but I will always be in your mind," At that, Scaly turned himself into Spike's body, revealing the left side Spike had lost. Surprisingly it didn't hurt the baby dragon.

"Rarity, I love you so much, but I need to find a way to make this all okay. If I like you, I'm disrespecting my royal honor. But not only that, Spike was hurt by me. I told him the stupidest thing. Oh, Spike if you were here, I'd apologize, I'd…I'd…" Soon Twilight was sobbing.

"I'm a failure as a mother, even though I'm not really your mom! I've taken care of you for so long, and I hurt you! I'm so sorry. I'm so…so sorry. But…I know I love her now, and I think she feels the same! I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry,"

"It's nothing, Twilight," Spike whispered. "You're…"

"You're nothing," Scaly said with an evil chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Take Five: Secrets_

Rarity paced back and forth in her room. She couldn't get what happened out of her head. She looked at the ponnequin near her bed, one she could use as a model of Twilight. Rarity gasped when the ponnequin became an image of Twilight. She was so beautiful…so magnificent. Even if Twilight was a bit of an egghead at times…Rarity found her cute. Rarity quickly rubbed her eyes and looked away.

"Oh, Celestia. What have I gotten myself into?" Rarity asked aloud as she looked out her window. The sun had already set and the moon was rising. The stars were so beautiful…they reminded Rarity of Twilight's eyes. They sparkled and shone. They were fabulous and pretty. More thoughts were gathering in Rarity's head as she began blurting them out, leaving room or others to come in.

"Oh, what should I do? I know I love Twilight, but that incident made things worse than they already were! Almost every time I am invited to Canterlot something stupid has to happen…even though I've barely been invited. But regardless I need to start what I came here to do…make Twilight's dress…"

Rarity looked back and forth, and hoof-palmed her head.

"Ugh! The bags are in the street! Stupid ponies. If they hadn't misunderstood me, I wouldn't have been in this mess!" Rarity snorted angrily as she hit a lamp onto the floor. It gave off her reflection, and as she stared into it, her eyes began to well up with tears, and she sniffled.

"But they helped me realize something my heart truly desired…"

A knock sounded at the door, and Rarity gasped.

"I need to hide this shattered glass!" She said hesitantly. She used her magic to throw the pieces under the bed, and she quickly grabbed a brush to fix her mane. Rarity threw that under the bed as well, and sighed sharply. Using her magic again she opened it slightly and gasped.

"P-Prince B-Blueblood?" Rarity stuttered as she looked him over. He opened the door all the way and smirked.

"Hello, Miss Rarity," Blueblood said with a strangely tender voice. Rarity gulped in the presence of this stallion. She just didn't feel comfortable. Soon she felt sweat form at her forehead.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked. Blueblood used his hoof to move his mane past his ear. He gestured to his left with his eyes. Rarity looked and couldn't believe it. Prince Blueblood had brought all of her stuff! And it was intact as well!

"I brought your bags. I was walking in the streets of Canterlot Square when I found them. Nothing had left from them, but I saw the name on each one. Rarity. So I brought it back here remembering Twilight had invited a mare by the exact name,"

_This can't be real. Prince Blueblood brought my stuff back to me? He didn't even touch them! And I can tell if somepony touched my stuff. But I didn't sense it from him. But wait, what am I doing? This is my one chance to ask Blueblood on a date! Do not spoil this, Rarity!_

"Are you feeling okay, Miss Rarity? Should I bring your bags in for you?" Blueblood asked, almost gingerly. Rarity was so confused. This stupid colt was a jerk before! Now he's changed? He didn't even show the slightest bit of interest last time! Rarity took in a deep breath and sighed, a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, darling, just place them over there next to the dresser," Rarity said as she stepped to the side. One by one Prince Blueblood used his magic to place the bags neatly where Rarity had asked. All twenty were next to each other, spaced the perfect amount for opening and closing.

"You know. Auntie Celestia wants a dress as well. She's grown tired of it, and has tried every dress she could get her hooves on. I want her to look fabulous for the Grand Galloping Gala. Could you make a dress for her?"

"A d-dress? F-for P-Princess C-Celestia?"

_This night just got fabulous! I've never made a dress for a princess before! Well, I've made the gowns for a wedding, but this is simply fabulous! But I only have a few weeks. How will I perfect both dresses in time?_

"You look like you're going to feint. Let me get you a couch," Blueblood said as a couch magically appeared behind the swaying Rarity, shocked with amazement and happiness. She fell onto the couch with a sigh. Blueblood looked side to side.

"Am I able to come in, ma'am?" He asked. Rarity giggled like a little school filly and got up.

"Yes, please! Have a seat!" Rarity said as she got up and patted on the space next to her. Before he sat down, she made half the couch disappear, making him fall to his behind. Blueblood hit his head, and looked to Rarity in shock.

"H-hey! What was that for?" He asked nervously. Rarity smirked wildly at him. That was what he got for being such a jerk last time.

"_You _are a jerk! Or were one…but u were still a jerk!"

"But I've changed! Wait…do I even know you, besides that you were invited here?"

"Yes! You humiliated me and made me feel sorry for myself! You didn't treat me like a lady, and you showed no interest in me! You only showed that you were a filthy, stupid stallion who is a disgrace to his family! You showed me you are nothing but a selfish narcissist who's all about yourself and what you want!"

"So you let me fall on my head?"

"Yes! Wait…say that again?" Rarity asked. She noticed some sort of weird change in his voice. Blueblood put his hoof over his mouth and cleared his throat.

"N-nothing,"

"No, no. You had a different way of speaking, like, how a mare would speak…almost in a way I would speak," Rarity said as she drew closer. She stared Blueblood down until he realized there was no way out. He sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you my darkest secret…but only if you tell me yours,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight was hitting her head on the pillow, and covered her face with it as she groaned angrily and muttered to herself.

"This just isn't right! One of the biggest nights in Canterlot is coming up, and I'm in love with a mare? But not just any mare! I'm in love with my best friend! Ugh! Why does the bad stuff always gotta happen to me! I know I can resolve some problems, but I can't resolve this one! Ugh!" Twilight put the pillow on the side of her head and looked towards the door, which opened with magic. In walked Cadence, who had a certain look on her face. It was one Twilight never saw before.

"Cadence! Oh, thank goodness! I needed somepony close to talk to!" Twilight said as she jumped out of bed, and ran to Cadence with a big hug. Twilight hugged Cadence close and tightly, and began to tremble.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Cadence asked concerned. She had a feeling Twilight felt for Rarity, with the way she ran off before. All Cadence had to hear was the words leave Twilight's mouth. _I think I'm in love with Rarity. _

Spike and Scaly watched from under the bed, waiting for the right moment to escape. Spike was in control at the moment, but Scaly had taken almost full control of Spike's mind. All that was left was most of his memories and all of his feelings. But like a parasite, Scaly slowly fed on this, taking it as his own. Spike may have been the appearance, but Scaly would soon be the mind.

Twilight let out a tear that hit Cadence's neck. Twilight broke the embrace and wiped her eyes with her hoof. She looked down, and used her hoof to play with the floor.

"I…I don't know if I can tell you it?" She said to her sister-in-law sheepishly. Cadence smiled.

"Is there somepony you love?" Cadence asked with her usual tender smile. A soft wind came in from the outside, and the curtains waved.

"I don't remember opening the windows," Twilight said as she used her magic to shut them. Spike's claw was deflected off the window, and he fell straight into the small pool Rarity had used before she went in. Spike spit out the water and gasped for air.

"I fell like, a hundred hooves. Why wasn't I scared?" Spike asked himself. Scaly growled.

"It's because I devoured that feeling from your mind. You no longer know fear, and there will be no problem getting the precious to us,"

"But the precious is Rarity! You can't devour my guilt! What are you anyway?"

"I will devour your guilt soon enough, fool. The precious will be ours soon! And I am but a being that resided in that book. The only thing that fuels me is…jealousy. And it seems as though in the past you learned your lesson, you never used that lesson again. Sparkle can't have the precious!" Scaly hissed.

"Well you can…ah, there's nothing for me to do anymore! I hate you, and I will end you…one way or another," Spike said as he shook his head. He dried the spikes on his head and went on his way back into the castle, guarded by armored stallions who moved aside quickly.

Twilight sighed as she sat on her bed and kicked her dangling hooves on the mattress. Cadence watched on, anxious to see if she was right. If Twilight truly did have feelings for Rarity.

"I…do you promise not to tell anypony?"

"I promise," Cadence said as she crossed her heart with her hoof. Twilight sighed, and took a deep breath in. "You're right. I am in love with somepony," Twilight's frown transformed into a bright smile, and she looked into the night sky through the closed windows. Twilight's cheeks were flushed with pink, her eyes sparkling like the stars in the night.

"Who is it?" Cadence asked anxiously. Twilight sighed happily this time.

"I can't stop thinking about her," Twilight said as she looked back into Cadence's accepting eyes.

"_Her? _As in like, a mare? You're in love with a mare?"

"Yes, and don't say anything because I know we need to follow the original laws of Equestria. It's just…I feel she's the one. And our horns touched, and-"

"You're only supposed to do that if you truly love a pony!"

"I know! It was an accident. And it wasn't a tap, because I know that's nothing. Please don't get upset!" Twilight said as she held her hooves out. Cadence breathed in slowly, and exhaled slowly.

"Can I at least know who she is?"

"I'm sorry…that I can't tell you yet,"

"Damn it, Twilight, tell me!" Cadence shouted, almost losing it. Cadence gasped, and covered her mouth with her hoof. She had lost her cool and her patience. There was an awkward silence between the two before Twilight broke eye contact with Cadence.

"F-fine. I'm in love with Rarity, the mare who's going to make my dress. My best friend. The one I've defeated chaos with and was the third friend I met. The fabulous, beautiful pony who I invited…for reasons other than the dress. I feel I needed bonding time with her. I've been gone for so long,"

"You've been gone from Ponyville for a month," Cadence said. Twilight shook her head.

"That's enough to make a mare go crazy without her best friends. And…I started thinking about Rarity, I couldn't explain it but my heart went out especially for her. Then after that, my mind began to have crazy thoughts about her. I tried to keep my cool over the past month, but it was so hard! I…I had to have her here. I can't believe I invited her to the Gala. I'm so selfish. I wanted her all to myself,"

"When did you realize you, err, liked mares?"

"I…I guess it kinda started with you,"

"W-what?" Cadence gasped. She wasn't even expecting to hear that.

"You were the best sitter in the world! I always used to look up to you, like Armor, but in a different way. You were always so pretty and knew the right ways to cheer me up. But there were days when I asked myself…do I like my sitter? I guess it was an innocent crush…"

"D-do you still feel that way?"

"I think you're still pretty, but you belong to my brother. And you don't like mares anyway, so I had to give up the innocent crush if I wanted to realize truly who I liked," Twilight said sadly. Cadence bit her lip and sighed.

"You know how I'm always good with making ponies fall in love, right?"

"Yeah,"

"There was a day…when my spell went wrong. It made two colts fall in love with each other, and then two mares. I was a bit grossed out, but I realized there was more to love than just…a colt and a mare. It was hard to see at first, because like every other pony I despised my mistake and-"

"Wait! So…this feeling of love between mares and colts for their own gender…it was all a mistake? My feelings for Rarity are fake?" Twilight asked, obviously about to cry, tears welled up in her eyes.

"No! As you can see, love exists in every pony, but in a unique way. If you love somepony, you love them. No harm done. But you're feelings for Rarity are real,"

"So…you're mistake didn't cause…"

"It didn't, but I was forced to know that some ponies were secretly in love with their own gender. Some kept it a secret, some be jerks to the opposite gender or are shy around that same gender…as you can see, these feelings come in varied forms and personality types," Cadence finished with a sigh. Twilight smiled.

"Thank you, Cadence!" Twilight said as she hugged her. Cadence patted Twilight's back.

"By the way…how do you feel about Rainbow Dash?" Cadence asked. Twilight broke the embrace and looked into her sister's eyes strangely.

"What?"

"I've…I've heard things…"

"Spit it out," Twilight said with a giggle. Cadence sighed.

"There are mares who are considered 'tomcolts'. They act like boys and are just like them. Sure they may be mares, but they have…most of the perks of what it's like to be a colt,"

"Are you saying Rainbow Dash likes mares?"

"It's…it's just a hunch from a small stereotype. You like mares but you don't have any colt-like characteristics. And Rarity doesn't either, so…go get her, Twilight!" Cadence giggled as she swung her hoof with a smirk.

"As in…now?"

"Better now than never, I mean…it's all up to you, sweetie," Cadence said. Twilight gingerly looked back and pat the floor nervously with her hoof.

"O-okay," Twilight said as she walked past Cadence. Twilight stared down the beautifully sculpted halls of the castle. "Here I come Rarity…it's finally time I told you how I feel,"


	6. Chapter 6

_Take Six: Misunderstanding_

Twilight galloped down the halls with a smile on her face. The light of the moon shone rays through each window she passed, setting a sparkling image on her every time they hit. Within a few minutes, Twilight was huffing and puffing before Rarity's door.

"Okay, Twilight. Just say 'I love you, Rarity'. No, that's tacky. It doesn't show anything. But all those romance novels say to confess in the best possible way. So…Rarity, you're one of the most generous ponies I met. You're beautiful, loving, and your voice always sends my heart aflutter. You're magnificent, and, I guess what I'm trying to say is…I…"

A loud thud sounded in the room. Soon there was sudden giggle and laughter emitted from the room. The lavender alicorn used her magic to slightly open the door and peeked in. Twilight gasped. She couldn't believe the eye she used to peek with. There stood Prince Blueblood, on top of Rarity laughing with her.

"Sorry about that," Prince Blueblood said. You know that after what I said to you, I'd never do this in a million years, but that bookshelf almost crushed you,"

"Oh, that's quite all right, darling. I'm just glad nothing in me is broken," Rarity said with a smile. Twilight couldn't take much more. She used her magic to open the door fully, and a tear dropped from her eye. Rarity and Blueblood looked at her confused. Rarity gasped, and pushed Blueblood off of her.

"Twilight, darling, why are you upset?" Rarity asked. Twilight sucked in her sorrow, and replaced it with anger. When she picked up her head, she glared at Rarity with a dark fire in her eyes.

"I…I can't believe you,"

"W-what?"

"I didn't know you were going out with Blueblood. You never told me you ran into him today," Twilight said calmly. This surprised the two unicorns, as they noticed anger in Twilight's eyes, but she kept her voice calm and steady.

"No, no, you misunderstand, Twilight. Blueblood is-"

"I…I don't care! You're just so insensitive!" Twilight ran out the door, leaving Rarity and Blueblood in a state of shock. Rarity gulped, and flopped her ears in sorrow.

"She does love me. But now that she saw this little incident…I'll never get her. I'm such an idiot. I had my dreams of marrying you, but I found out who I truly am, and who I truly love. It's just…" Tears welled up in the beautiful unicorn's eyes. "It's just not fair! Twilight's loving, caring, she's sensitive about how other ponies feel. Fluttershy may be a better caretaker than her, but at least Twilight's an all-round mare," Rarity let out a small chuckle after that and looked to Blueblood.

"Why did she call you insensitive?" Blueblood asked. Rarity nodded her head, ears still flopped.

"I don't know. I even say stupid things when I get upset. I have to go to her," Rarity said as she took a hoof forward, ears standing up. Blueblood stopped her and nodded his head.

"The night grows ever darker. If you go to her now, you will only get into an argument," He said with a sigh. "I don't know a thing about mares, because…"

"You're gay?"

"Yeah. I told you,"

"Why'd you go out with mares?" Rarity asked. Blueblood shook his head sadly, and his ears flopped.

"I need to protect my image. But the mares always call me a charmer. And when they go in for a first kiss, I tell them it's too soon, break up the best way I can, and move on. I'm surprised none of them hate me. But…I wished there _was _a colt for me,"

"Well, you're manners have changed. And there's always somepony out there who will desire you. In the end, there will always be a perfect match. So maybe he is out there somewhere. You just have to wait for love to be found. You can't…no, no I'm not allowed to say this, then I'd be a hypocrite," Rarity giggled.

"What were you going to say? Either way, advice is good. I don't care who follows it as long as I find my one true love as you have found yours," Blueblood said, taking a hoof forward. He yearned for advice. Deep down he needed advice, otherwise finding love was not going to be easy.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't be that much of a hypocrite, so my persona is still pretty fabulous. Okay. Wait until love is found, or else love is going to get you down. I've experienced this unpleasantly with you the first time we met,"

"Yes…I'm really sorry about that. My sensitive side was locked, because some stupid mare used to make fun of me when I was smaller. Everything she did was to get me in trouble. So the only person I truly loved was myself, and that grew into narcissism and that was the stallion you met. I apologize again,"

"It's quite all right," Rarity flinched to find herself saying that again, but returned to normal after. "Just go to bed. We all need our sleep," Rarity yawned and jumped on her bed. "Also be a dear and pick up that shelf," Rarity snuggled slowly into her blankets and sighed happily. When the door closed and all lights were off, Rarity broke out into tears.

_Twilight, I love you so much. If only you didn't see this and misunderstood. Why? Why is this me? Just when something seems to be going right, it all goes wrong! Who is trying to stop us from being together? It's either that, or I'm having real bad luck. Ugh! I hate this so much! I want Twilight so badly! I want to confess, but…it's too soon, I guess. I need to focus on making those dresses. Within eight weeks, the Gala will arrive, and these two princesses need to look their best, so I have to suck in this sorrow. I've never cried like this before, though. I find out I like mares, Blueblood called that term 'lesbian', Twilight might be as well. After all, she…that's it! Twilight came to confess!_

Rarity rubbed her eyes softly and looked out the window. There were so many stars that shone bright in the sky.

"Now to make a wish with one star…" Rarity looked them over, and could only use what she saw. The unicorn noticed one was sparkling, changing colors slightly. It was small, but it was beautiful.

"Star light, star bright, the fabulous star I chose tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, might have the wish I wish tonight. I wish Twilight and I could be together forever. I love her, and there's nothing else I want. If this wish is granted, I'll give up those dreams of becoming popular in Canterlot. If it means to be with her, I'll change anything I can to get her. So…please grant my wish? A fabulous pony like myself deserves Twilight. But at the same time…I don't. So, I know I'm making this hard, but I can't say 'I wish' again,"

Rarity closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She cleared her mind of everything but Twilight. Eight weeks were going to be the longest of her life. Hopefully those dresses would occupy her mind. The beautiful fashionista drifted off into sleep, thinking only of Twilight and the Gala. This Gala was going to be different. It could change all of Equestria's thoughts on love, and fix what the princesses believed in following.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight ran into her room, where Cadence patiently stood. Tears were trailing down the lavender unicorn's eyes.

"It's not fair, Cadence! It's not fair!" Twilight sobbed as she put her head into Cadence's neck. Cadence could feel the drops of tears on her neck, and it gave a sudden…pleasure to her. It was like she was being kissed tenderly by wet lips. Shining Armor never used wet lips to kiss there. Cadence took in a deep breath trying to keep reality. It just felt so good to her.

"What happened? Did she deny you?"

"No!" Twilight sniffled and sobbed into Cadence, still embraced in a hug. "I saw Blueblood on top of her!"

"Oh my," Cadence bit her lip as she held Twilight closer. Those wet drops…the way they fell and hit Cadence's neck. It felt so good to her.

_I never knew I had such a sensitive neck. Sure there are times Armor kisses there, but it's not the same. If I could get Twilight to…no, she's younger than I, and she's my sister-in-law. What am I thinking? But this feels so good, and I guess…I could convince her to kiss me. After all, Armor hasn't kissed me at all since we left the Crystal Kingdom. I need lips on my own…I don't care anymore! But damn me if I get in trouble. _

"Cadence, why are you so quiet?" Twilight asked. She stared into her sister-in-law's eyes. They seemed…blank. Like no soul existed in them. Cadence bit her lip, and gulped.

"Twilight…I'm sure…she wasn't with him like that,"

"But I saw-"

"I know you did. It must have been a misunderstanding. Did she try to tell you anything?" Cadence asked, her presence growing somewhat mysterious to Twilight. It brought shivers to the lavender alicorn.

"Yes, but…I need to go back. I'm so stupid!" Twilight ran to the door, but Cadence used her magic to slam it shut, locking it swiftly. "W-what are you doing?" Twilight asked terrified as Cadence drew closer.

"You said you liked me, right? And…I can't bear to see my little sis in such distress over a mare who she caught with a stallion,"

"C-Cadence…" Twilight shuddered as she fell to her rump and backed to the door. She grew weak out of fright. She was suddenly scared of Cadence. Twilight felt her heart beat faster. A feint wind made her shiver. The room grew darker and colder it seemed, and the only lights in the room were the night's light and a small reading lamp.

"Kiss my neck, Twilight," Cadence said as she finally reached Twilight. She knelt and put out her neck so Twilight could do as told.

"I…I can't. I…I won't. You're my brother's wife, I'm not allowed to…"

"It's okay, sweetie. It's my body, so stop thinking it's his," Cadence said seductively. Twilight lost herself, and no spell was cast to do that. Slowly she moved her head, eyes closed, and began to kiss Cadence's neck. Each time Twilight pressed her lips tenderly on Cadence's neck, the pink alicorn let out a satisfied sigh.

_Doing this with her…I'm terrible. But it feels so good to lose myself. She can fulfill her lifelong crush with me in that bed...no, no I should stop this right now. This will only lead to…_

"Uh!" Cadence moaned as Twilight licked her neck lightly.

_This is so…good. Armor isn't this skilled. I don't like mares at all…I just like to see that somepony I'm close to get happy. This is still wrong…Twilight's like my little sis…technically she is, so this is a crime against Celestia's law. But I can't help but feel pleasure. I may follow the same laws…but this…this is magnificent. I was scared to start this, but now there's no going back. This has to be a one-night stand. I…I couldn't imagine what would happen if Rarity or Armor found this out. _

"Twilight, s-stop," Cadence managed to say. Twilight did as told and looked into Cadence's eyes. Twilights eyes were wet…soaked in emotion. She had no more thoughts…this was a night she looked back to having a few dreams about. Cadence looked at Twilight and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked. Cadence looked over to the royal bed. She bit her lip and hesitated slightly. Finally she gave in to the moment and regretted what she was going to say.

"Go…g-go…g-g-go…"

"Go where?"

"Go lay on the bed so I can take care of you," Cadence said quickly as she scoffed and look to the side. Twilight did as told and Cadence took in a deep breath.

_Shining Armor, Celestia…Twilight. I'm so sorry for giving in…for taking advantage of my little sis like this. But technically we're not blood…no! Why am I thinking this?! I…I feel something taking over me…like a dark being…but it's also me. _

"I love you, Cadence," Twilight said, brining shock to the confused alicorn's ears. They flopped, and she let out a tear.

"Don't say that…you love Rarity,"

"Then why are you on this bed with me…why did you want me to kiss your neck?"

That was when Cadence's mind was overtaken, and she brought her lips to Twilight's ear.

"Shining Armor hasn't been very loving to me. But you can change all that,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Scaly that was not cool! You know how close they are!" Spike said as he lowered his claw. The claw smoked from the magic that was put into the room.

"We didn't do it to both of them. We only did it slightly to Cadence, yes. Twilight truly wanted this deep in her heart, regardless her love for the precious. And when the precious finds out, this can always be the back-up plan for their break-up, yes,"

"It still isn't right! That relationship being taken to a whole other level…it's downright forbidden and wrong!"

"It was going to happen either way. All we did was edge Cadence on. Those tears falling on her neck really helped. We never thought Cadence had such a sensitive neck, but it's true,"

Spike stood outside on the balcony as he watched Cadence and Twilight move around the bed in darkness.

"This is wrong…this is so wrong and gross," Spike said as he covered his eyes.

"The precious is going to hate Twilight when she finds out. Now to make those potions for Plan A. We must make sure that the precious and Twilight are not together! It's do or die!"

"Do or die?! You can't be serious!"

"Oh but we are, and we are one now, yes,"

"There has to be a way out of this…"

"What was that you said, fool?"

"N-nothing,"

"Good. Now to the cauldron room so we may ruin the relationship of Twilight and the precious, so that the precious may be ours in the end, yes,"

"Yeah…I guess doing all this is worth it," Spike said as he looked to the side. Vines had grown there, and climbing up them was easy. Now he had to head down to the cauldron room.

Spike grabbed on the vines, Scaly's evil grin on his face.

"Yes, we will get the precious! We will, yes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celestia and Luna sat calmly in Celestia's room where both looked out the window to the balcony. A strong wind blew in, and both princesses still stared out. Luna's moonlit sky was not what they were watching over. They saw everything that had happened from the moment Rarity stepped hoof on the train.

"Sister, what should we do?" Luna asked, a concerned look in her eyes. Celestia nodded her head.

"As the lead princess…I should do something, but…"

"Cadence and Twilight are doing something forbidden,"

"Cadence's thoughts may not serve her well, but she is right. They aren't blood,"

"Enough of that!" Luna shouted, getting up. Celestia got up as well, staring Luna down. Luna gritted her teeth and sat back down. "It's not right. If anypony finds out what secrets this palace now holds…we'll be put down from our positions,"

"No, because I am leader of Equestria. Nopony puts me down from my position, but I could easily take you down from yours. But we need day and night, so you stay for safekeeping,"

"Sister…"

"What else do you want to say?"

"You know what I'm going to say anyway,"

"But I want to hear them from you," Celestia said sweetly. Luna sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Remove Twilight Sparkle and Cadence from their royal positions…"

"There's something else you're hiding, but it's locked so deep, I can't reach it," Celestia said. Luna blushed slightly and gulped.

"It's…it's nothing,"

"I'm sure it isn't. I'm your sister, you can tell me anything,"

Luna sighed and walked to the balcony where both usually stood to watch over all of Equestria, and rise day or night.

"We follow a moral code, sister. And something evil lurks in these hallways. And it seems to have Spike in its grasp,"

"Spike? Then…he opened the forbidden potions book…"

Luna gasped, and her magic burst, sending a lot of things in the room to the floor.

"Scaly…is back?"

"Apparently so. We trapped him in a solid state, but he somehow managed to condense to a spiritual form that took over Spike's mind. After all, Spike loves Rarity, and he would do anything to get her attention or love,"

"So what you're saying is Spike's jealousy…made all this happen?"

"No. Cadence was edged on only slightly by Scaly's dark magic. No matter who did what, Cadence would have committed that immoral mistake,"

"We need to do something!"

"The only way to rid Spike of Scaly…in this far of the process, is to split them,"

"Then what are we waiting for? We must act now!"

"No…it's too late. If we try to split them we could risk Spike dying. Only so much of him exists…"

"N-no…there has to be something! There has to!"

"I'm afraid not, sister. By the time we can act, Scaly would have full control over Spike. We…we would have to kill him with black magic,"

"But that's forbidden!"

"I know, but it's the only way. Right now only magic can beat magic,"

"What if Twilight tries to talk to Spike…get him to overpower Scaly? It can work!"

"No. Scaly is far stronger in this form than any other villain Twilight has faced,"

"So…there's nothing else we can do? We could seal Spike in the book with Scaly!"

"Yes, but Spike would suffer until Scaly eats his entire soul. Luna, please understand that I know what I'm doing,"

Luna nodded her head and made her way to the door.

"You can think your way to failure. I'm going to go take action,"

"That's what he wants!" Celestia shouted. Luna stopped in her tracks.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked, fear in her voice.

"You know Scaly feeds on jealousy. He cannot only just take over minds, he can use you to bring out Nightmare Moon,"

"I have her under control, sister,"

"I know you do. But no matter what you think, we have to wait. We have eight weeks until the fate of Twilight, Rarity, Spike, Scaly…and maybe all of Equestria. It rests now on the princess and her designer," 


	7. Chapter 7

_Take Seven: Truth_

Twilight awoke and rubbed her eyes. A strong headache came over her and she looked around her side of the bed.

"W-what happened?" Twilight asked. Moving her hoof, she noticed somepony else was in the bed with her. Gulping she turned slowly. The silk blanket covered the body, but Twilight noticed a horn. The rising sun broke light into the room, giving Twilight a glimpse at the color. It was pink.

_Oh Celestia. This couldn't be…Cadence? I…I slept with her? I…I don't recall anything about last night! All I remember is…_

"Morning, Twily," Cadence used her magic to lift the blanket down, revealing her face. Twilight noticed an unusual glint in her eyes, like…like she was a different pony. But…she was the same. And Twilight could tell she wasn't a changeling. Speechless, Twilight only gaped at her sister-in-law, who gazed at her with seductive eyes.

"That's okay if you don't want to speak, but…you don't have to call me your sister anymore. Not after what I did anyways," Cadence said with a sigh. Twilight kept her gape, but could feel her heart beat faster.

_I thought I just slept with her like we used to when I was scared! This…this can't be possible. Celestia, this is so wrong!_

"C-Cadence, listen, I…I don't know what happened last night, but-"

"Hush, Twily," Cadence said as she put her hoof to Twilight's mouth. The pink alicorn moved to Twilight's ear. The lavender mare could feel her warm breath settling through the coat and onto her skin. "This little thing that happened last night…is our dirty little secret. Tell Celestia or Luna, and I'll tell Rarity you cheated," Cadence said slowly. It made Twilight's heart beat faster.

"You…you wouldn't dare! I'm not even with her! I don't even know what happened last night!"

"That's weird. I remember everything. Well, I guess your my dirty little secret, then," Cadence giggled softly. Twilight looked at Cadence.

"You can't be Cadence. She would never have made me…Mmf!" Twilight was interrupted by a kiss to the lips. Cadence gently kissed her, and made it feel like an eternity. Twilight struggled to get away, but failed. The princess of love overpowered her with a kiss. How…original.

_Cadence…I told you I liked you…that you were the reason I liked mares. Did you act upon me last night only to make me happy? Or was it for a reason of your own?_

Cadence broke the kiss and smiled.

"I'm not lesbian, but…I liked everything. It was new, and fun. If only you remembered some of it. Then I wouldn't have been your first kiss,"

Twilight covered her mouth with two hooves and blushed a bright red.

"Is there something wrong, Twily?"

Twilight turned a pink, and lowered her hooves, and swung herself off the bed. She used her magic to pick up a brush and fixed her messy mane. Twilight put the brush down with a sad sigh.

"You…you knew I liked Rarity, and that I didn't have my first kiss yet," The lavender mare said sorrowfully. Cadence looked away from Twilight, to the stained glass windows on Twilight's side of the bed.

"I…"

"No!" Twilight shouted angrily. "You…you caused enough damage,"

"She doesn't know a thing. And you liked it!"

"Why would I like whatever you did to me last night?"

"Because you said it!"

"Said what?"

"That at a time you liked me, that I was the cause of your feel-" Cadence lost her breath and began coughing, bringing Twilight's immediate attention.

"Cadence?" Twilight asked as she turned around. "Oh my-" Twilight gasped when she saw blood on the pillows from Cadence's coughing. Cadence was shuddering, eyes half-opened. "Guards! Guards!" Twilight yelled. Twilight moved her attention back to Cadence, who shakily moved her hoof to Twilight's mane. She gently smiled.

"Thank you…Twilight…last night…was one of the best in my life…I love you…"

"No, Cadence!" Twilight shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rarity awoke with a yawn. The rays of the sun broke into the room, bringing bright color to everything they touched. Before she could get off her bed, the white unicorn heard hoofsteps scatter past her door. It sounded like the whole town had come in.

"Can't a pony have some peace and quiet?!" Rarity shouted. Her door was swung open by magic, and two guards stepped in.

"Lady Rarity, we apologize," The dark-coated colt said. Guards continued to pass by the room and Rarity gasped.

_They're heading to Twilight's room! That can't be good!_

"It's Cadence. It appears she…passed out, but she coughed up blood. We reckon its some sort of spell, but…it might be a sickness too,"

Rarity gave a sigh of relief when she heard it wasn't Twilight, but swung herself quickly out of bed. Her mane was in perfect condition, regardless of sleeping on her bed.

"Take me to the room,"

"I'm sorry, but you must stay in your room for the time being,"

"I said take me. NOW!" Rarity demanded with a stomp of her hoof. The two guards sheepishly looked at each other and gulped, The dark coat took in a deep breath and swallowed the sudden fear of Rarity.

"V-very well, Lady Rarity. This way,"

The two colt guards galloped with Rarity through the beautifully sculpted hallways of Canterlot Palace. Each stained glass window told a story like they usually did, whilst some were just stained iridescently, giving an array of rainbow color to the hallway.

_Oh, Twilight. Why was Cadence even in your room?_

Rarity and the guards finally reached the hallway where everypony had gathered in a huge crowd around. Each hung their heads as Cadence's body was magically placed on a rolling bed.

"Take her to the doctor immediately!" Celestia's voice shouted. Rarity moved to the side and felt time slow as she gazed upon Princess Cadence's face. Shining was right by her side. Rarity could see fear and pain in his eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Hang in there! I'll be with you all the way!"

Rarity quickly turned from the situation and made her way past the guards to the next center of attention. Celestia was looking down at Twilight with blank emotions. Rarity could not tell if the goddess princess was upset or sad. Her eyes told nothing. And usually anypony could tell how another pony was feeling through the eyes. After all, it was the gateway to the soul.

"Celestia, I swear I don't know what happened. I'm telling the honest truth," Twilight was looking down, tears at her eyes. Rarity continued to push her way through the guards and finally got a front row seat.

"There's something you're not telling me, Twilight. It's something Cadence told you. I want to know," Celestia said blankly. Rarity gasped.

_What could Twilight have done? She couldn't have been the cause of Cadence's sickness or curse…could she? No…I know Twilight would never do such a thing. She's smart, beautiful, and very kind. She would never do anything to harm her sister-in-law. _

"I…I don't know anything. Please…I'm being serious. I really don't know,"

"Then I guess your days of studying are over. You are not permitted in any library wing until you tell the truth. I am disappointed in you, Twilight," Celestia walked away, and Twilight fell apart on her words.

"I…I'm just…" Twilight sighed and went back into her room. She used her magic to close the double doors and went back to the blood-stained bed. Twilight let out a tear and curled up on the floor.

"Cadence…why did you do what you did last night? I…I remember everything now, and I had to lie to Celestia just to keep it a secret, but…"

Rarity closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

_This is it. Regardless of the situation at hoof, I need to confess. This is the only opportunity I have where both of us can reveal what we feel. _

Rarity used her magic to open the doors slightly. She bit her lip nervously and stepped hoof inside the room. Slowly she closed the door, and Twilight raised her ears in response. Twilight wiped the tears off her cheeks and smiled softly.

"R-Rarity," Twilight said. "Why are you here?"

"I saw what happened, and well, I'm so sorry," Rarity said with a concerned smile. Twilight looked back at the blood stained pillows and used her magic to turn them around.

"Yeah. Listen, Rarity. Now's not the time for us to talk,"

"But I…"

"I saw you with Blueblood. It's obvious that you agreed to come to Canterlot for two reasons,"

"What?! How dare you? You know I gave up on Blueblood after the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"Yeah, says the one that was all over him like a filly and her dolls!"

Rarity gasped. "That's a…strange simile to use, but I was trying to tell you I wasn't with him like that! We were like that, and well…I…I kind of…liked it," Rarity muttered. Twilight dropped her anger and looked at Rarity curiously.

"What was that?" She asked. Rarity blushed.

"Prince Blueblood is gay, darling. He doesn't like mares," Rarity said with a smile. "In fact, his character can be quite fabulous when you get to know him. He knows fashion as good as me! He even made a design for a few dresses, but…sadly living in this palace, castle, whatever ponies want to call it, he hasn't been able to go out much,"

"W-wha?"

"It was a misunderstanding, darling, and well…I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time…something nopony would ever understand or appreciate, but…I'm the only pony who can tell you this, and be direct about it,"

"Oh, my gosh, what's happening?" Twilight asked nervously. She blushed a bright red and gulped. Rarity moved closer t Twilight and closed her eyes.

"You…you have a piece of broccoli in your teeth. I've been wanting to tell you, but I never got the chance. Here, let me get it out for you!" Rarity hesitated. She used her magic to get a toothbrush and toothpaste and quickly scrubbed Twilight's teeth. After Rarity finished, she gave Twilight a mirror.

"Wow, thanks, Rarity. They're shinier than before," Twilight said with a smile.

"Yes, darling. Clean and serene, I always say, ha, ha," Rarity said nervously. Twilight looked over Rarity, who was redder than Cadence was when a fever came over her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Twilight asked. She used her magic to put the mirror back in the bathroom. Rarity giggled nervously.

_I messed up! I really messed up! I need her to feel strong about me before the Gala! If not…all my chances will be broken! Come on, Rarity! But…I already missed my chance. I'm too scared to say it. Her enchanting eyes…her beautiful personality. Even her being an egghead makes her cute to me. _

"I'm just fine, dear. Thank you for being concerned,"

"Is there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I know I'm not supposed to nudge into other pony's businesses, but…I am one of your best friends. What happened with Cadence? Is she sick? Please don't tell me it was you that caused it,"

"You…you think it was my fault?" Twilight asked. Rarity could feel an edge on Twilight's voice. It was anger.

"No, no, dear. I know you didn't do it. I just feel like you're bottling something in, that's all," Rarity said with a nervous bite to her lip. Twilight shook her head.

"I…I can't tell anypony,"

"Not even one of your best friends?"

"N-no. I'm sorry,"

_If Rarity finds out about what I did with Cadence, her heart will shatter. Why did I even agree to…to sleep with her? She told me to kiss her neck, and I didn't feel the same after that…like I lost myself. But I do remember everything else…I did everything like a pro…like I did it before. I even told Cadence I loved her. If I never had an innocent crush on her when I was younger…innocent crush…Spike! Where was he? I hadn't seen him for so long! Great. I'm a failure as a princess, a mother…maybe even a mare. I love Cadence…I love Rarity. Who should I pick? Cadence told me she loved me, but I could never be with her. Decisions, decisions! I hate making decisions!_

"Okay, then. Want to head to my room so you can fancy some designs I brought from home?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"Oh, but…again, I'm sorry about Cadence," Rarity said, flopping her ears down with sorrow. Twilight walked with Rarity the door and looked back. She flopped her ears too and smiled.

"Cadence will be perfectly fine. I just gotta believe she will,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're losing her!"

"No! You are not going to just let her die! She's my one and only! Surely there has to be a spell to stop this virus from spreading!"

"I'm sorry, Sir Armor, but…there's nothing else we can do,"

"Grr! Fine, then I'll do something!" Shining Armor put his horn to Cadence's and took in a deep breath. The beeping of the heart monitor began to slow, and Shining Armor moved his hoof to Cadence's. "I'll give you half my life…so that you can live yours," Suddenly Shining began to age as his magic flowed into Cadence's horn. She woke up coughing, and the monitor began to beep at a normal pace.

"You fool! That's a forbidden spell that nopony should use! It defies the laws of death and life!"

"So what…" Shining Armor steadily said. His form had aged and he was an old colt, and fell to his knees. "As long as my loving, loyal wife is alive and well…I could care less about my own. Cadence deserves to live more than I," Armor gasped when he felt Cadence move her hoof across his head.

"You gave me half of your life…but this disease still lies in me. I'm not as loyal as you…think…I'm sorry," Cadence passed out, but her monitor indicated she was still alive.

"What exactly did I…do, then?"

"You're a fool…you should have done your studies. You may have revived her heart, but until this virus strikes again…you would have wasted half your life for nothing,"

"She said she wasn't loyal…that's impossible. Cadence loves me, and is devoted. Nopony else is a candy for her eye but me,"

"Has she ever…steered you wrong?"

"No…then…I'm going to kill whoever did this to you, Cadence,"

"Nopony did this to her, Sir Armor," The doctor said as he magically went through the files of Cadence's medical history. "She was born with it. None of us were sure when it would strike. It must have been stimulated by her actions. She said she wasn't loyal to you. That, through my five experiences, is cheating,"

"So how come when we…she never got it?"

"Maybe its 'cause you're real lovers. I don't know yet, so I'll have to examine it more. Be back to me in about say…nine weeks. By then I should have the results,"

"Yes doctor," Armor got up slowly and gritted his teeth. Tears left his wrinkled eyes and fell onto Cadence's body.

_Cadence…how could you?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Take Eight: Two Weeks of Silence_

Two weeks had gone by since the Cadence incident. Suspicions arose on who could have helped Cadence cheat. First, there was the prince. Within the first week he was arrested and sentenced to treason. But Cadence claimed it was not him. The colt was broken into tears by the time Cadence admitted that, so Blueblood was set free.

There were more than just straight suspicions, whereas Shining had noticed lipstick on Cadence's neck. But he couldn't believe it was even possible. The lipstick was the same Twilight wore. But his little sister would never dig down to such a deep place. Sure Twilight loved Cadence, but no more than a big sister.

Before the final day of the second week, all hoofs pointed at Rarity. But she did not yet know…until she was fitting Twilight in one of her latest designs.

"Oh, darling, you look rather adorable in that dress!" Rarity said with a smile. She bit her lip seductively as she looked Twilight over.

"A-adorable? This isn't even a dress! It's a tight navy blue latex suit with bunny ears and small fluffy tail!" Twilight said as she struggled to move. "What do you think I am, some kind of-"

"Now, now, dear, I think it looks rather cute on you,"

"This…this is humiliating,"

Rarity gave a sigh and walked over to Twilight.

_Maybe if I trip, fall on her, and it tears…oh, my. I feel naughty today. But putting these compliments on Twilight will surely help in winning her over. _

"Whoa!" Rarity gasped. She faked her trip and fell on top of Twilight, and she applied pressure to a certain place that would tear and cause Twilight to blush a bright red. And it worked.

"R-Rarity…"

"I'm terribly, sorry, dear. Must be the floor. It's rather slippery," Rarity turned her head, and Twilight moved her head back. As expected, Twilight's face was completely red.

"D-don't look!"

"Oh, dear we're like this all the time,"

"I know, but please don't look,"

"I still think you look cute. There's no reason to be-"

The doors to the room slammed open, and ten colt guards burst in, their faces burning with anger.

"So you sleep with married royalty then seduce Shining Armor's little sister? I'm just disgusted," One guard said. Rarity gasped, and her face turned pink.

"W-what?" Rarity said nervously. Twilight looked into Rarity's eyes.

_No. Rarity is getting arrested for something I did. What should I do? Should I confess and break her heart? Or watch them send her to the dungeon forever? I…I don't want her convicted of a crime she didn't do._

"Twilight, what's going on? You know me! Tell these rather dashing guards they're wrong! You know I'd never do such a thing!" Rarity shouted. The guards grabbed Rarity and pulled her off of Twilight. Rarity struggled to get free, but the guards' grips on her were too tight. Twilight let out a tear and looked away from the Rarity. Tears began to form at Rarity's eyes.

"Twilight, please! Please help me! PLEASE!" Tears were trailing down Rarity's cheeks as she continued to fight.

"Stop fighting and come with us! Fighting's not going to help you!"

"No! You're wrong! Twilight, don't just stand there, I'm one of your best friends, you need to have some say in this!"

"I'm sorry, Rarity…I don't know what you do after hours, and if anything…you're not my friend, you're my…my…"

"Your highness, we must go. We're going on your brother's demands," The guard said.

"V-very well…" Twilight responded.

"T-Twilight…" Rarity gave in and loosened herself, tears trailing down her cheeks. Rarity sobbed and continued to cry as she was taken away.

_Twilight…why?_

Twilight watched as Rarity was dragged away, mascara running down her cheeks with tears. The lavender princess sighed.

_I'm sorry, Rarity. I'm so sorry. You're not my friend…you're my one true love. I have to go to Cadence and have this fixed. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So it looks like the precious is going to the dungeon. Make the potion, fool! We must have other plans for when the precious is freed, yes,"

Spike had switched back to his normal self and looked around. He was in a dark room with a single black bubbling cauldron and ingredients next to him. He looked around and picked up the book lying behind him.

"Let's see…hmm…aha! Instructions on how to make these potions…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight ran to the medical room to find that Cadence wasn't there. She frantically ran around, looking for somepony with information. All the nurses claimed to know nothing. But Twilight knew better than to ask the lower medical staff. Finally she reached the doctor's office, and broke the door down. The doctor gasped, and nervously backed up to a wall.

"Oh, princess Twilight Sparkle. How unexpected," He chuckled nervously. Twilight gritted her teeth.

"Where is Cadence…for real?"

"She," The doctor gulped. "Was sent back to the Crystal Kingdom,"

"What?! Why?!" Twilight shouted. The doctor continued to shake nervously.

"It seems to be the place where, um, the air is freshest. We decided fresh air is what she needed, so we sent her back there. She's sleeping in the highest tower now,"

"Okay, thanks for the information, Doctor Scaredy Pants!" Twilight shouted as she left. The doctor sighed, and went back to his work.

"My name…isn't Doctor Scaredy Pants…its Doctor-"

"Hoo! Hoo!" An owl sounded. The doctor gritted his teeth angrily.

"You're not even supposed to be up at this time! Why?! You're nocturnal!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost sunset when Twilight arrived at the Crystal Kingdom. Twilight spread her wings and ascended slowly into the air.

"I need to make time. Come on…give me a smidge of Rainbow's talent, that's all I ask," Twilight immediately sped toward the highest tower in the palace and fell through the window. She rolled into a wardrobe that fell hard to the side. It awoke Cadence, and she gasped at Twilight.

"Twilight…what are you doing here? When did you even learn how to-"

"No time! You ruined everything! Why did you tell them it was Rarity who slept with you, when I was the one that did?"

"Darling, it's-"

"Don't '_darling_' me! I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Well the bond has been broken. I can't call you sis like I would have as a side comment,"

"Listen! Why did you tell them it was Rarity?"

"I'm sorry, Twilight. I didn't want anything to go on between you and Shining Armor. The last thing I want is for your blood to be broken as well through an argument or fight…I didn't want to see you and your brother hate each other for…what I did. I couldn't fight the feelings. I felt something take over me…it was something that accepted my feelings an edged me on. It made me more confident. It was then I literally stuck my neck out so you could kiss it…Shining Armor hasn't been very loving…and he's grown old,"

"How has he grown old?"

"He cast a forbidden age-heal spell. I was half alive…all I could see was a blur. My heart began to slow…it was so painful. Suddenly I felt my heart begin to beat faster, as if my life was beginning to rejuvenate. Next thing I saw was Shining Armor…far older than before,"

"N-no…"

"I told him I was disloyal…that he cast the spell for nothing. Now he's enraged. He didn't break up with me because he knew I would always be loyal to him. Shame he was wrong. But now your brother is corrupt. If you don't get to Rarity by midnight…he'll have her executed,"

"E-executed?!" Twilight gasped. She looked back and forth. "What time is it now?!"

"It's seven thirty. It's a four hour ride to Canterlot…you'll never make it in time,"

"No…"

"No matter what you do…no matter what anypony does…I guess we all run out of time,"

"You're wrong! I can teleport there now,"

"From a distance that far? You're strong, but…it won't be enough,"

"It will be! Rarity, I'm coming!" Twilight began to charge magic in her horn. She hesitated on the amount of time she had and tried to locate Rarity. Sweat trickled down her forehead, and the magic coming from her horn began to create whirlwinds in the room. Items scattered everywhere, and Twilight burst within a veil of magic and disappeared. Cadence grit her teeth and used her hoof to punch the headboard.

"You're going to be mine…when I get off this bed…when I'm clear to leave, I'll go to Canterlot and get you. I'll make you my bride…my second spouse. We loved each other for a night…I want more than that…much more,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight found herself in her bedroom, and it was dark outside. The moon was already high in the sky.

"Oh, Celestia. I hope I'm not too late," Twilight muttered. She looked at her clock. She had five minutes until midnight. "I'll never make it on time! Wait…stupid spell, I wasted so much energy it must have sped up time! Dang it!" Twilight galloped as fast as she could until she reached the Canterlot Gardens. Rarity was on a stage next to an aged Shining Armor.

"Only thirty seconds until midnight, boys! Watch as this home-wrecker gets executed by me!" Shining Armor turned to Rarity, lifting an axe to her head. She had two hooves and her head in a wooden slate. It was locked, and she struggled to escape.

"Please, don't do this! I swear it wasn't me! You have to listen!" Rarity shouted, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Who else could it have been but you? Blueblood blurted out your secret, so I know it had to be you!"

"Ugh! That little…he truly does ruin everything. But they probably did something to him. What did you do to Blueblood?"

"That's none of your concern, now…" The bell rung at midnight, and Shining Armor readied the axe. Twilight gasped and ran to the stage. She tackled Shining Armor, and the axe dropped to the floor with a heavy 'clank!'

"Twilight! I knew you'd come! You're a true friend after all!"

"Yeah, but…never mind. Shining Armor…we need to talk," Twilight moved her glance back to Rarity. "But before I tell you who really slept with Cadence, you need to free Rarity,"

"You…you know who slept with her? You know who wanted us to part?"

"Yes. But please. Let my designer go,"

"O-okay. Release her, boys!" The guards did so, and Rarity ran to Twilight. She hugged her tightly and smiled. A tear left her eyes, and some mascara rubbed off onto Twilight's face.

"Thank you so much!"

"Its okay, Rare. Just go to your room and wait for me in the morning, okay?"

"Okay!" Rarity ran inside, and the guards went back to all their posts. One guard came with a glass of red liquid and gave it to Armor.

"It's from a friend, sir," The colt said.

"Ooh, that's a first," Shining Armor drank the glass and gave it back to the guard, who bowed and walked back inside. Armor walked with Twilight into the maze, and they spoke along the way.

"Listen, brother…I don't deserve to call you my BBBFF anymore,"

"Why not, Twily?"

"I…I was the one that slept with Cadence…it was my room. I was the only one with her. I don't want to be mean, but…wasn't it obvious?"

"I…I knew it," The two stopped, and Shining Armor shook his head. A burst of his horn caused Twilight to be pinned on a wall. She struggled using her own magic, but nothing works.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I feel enraged, Twily. You're a traitor…you're immoral. You slept with your own sister! She may not be blood, but she was one of the closest ponies to you!" Shining Armor felt a new power coarsing in him. He took in a deep breath and smiled. His eyes glowed red, and Twilight began to shudder in fear.

"I wasn't the one that slept with her! If anything, she slept with me! I told her that when I was little, I kind of liked her. That she was my first crush! So…she wanted to make me happy! Please don't do anything you'll regret!"

"No…sister or not…I'm going to end you. Sorry, Twily…but you won't make it to see the Gala," Armor began charging magic in his horn as he began to become young again. With a wild smirk, he let out a magic burst that flew to Twilight. She closed her eyes…and waited for death.


End file.
